List of Strawberry 100% chapters
'' first volume as released by Viz Media on July 3, 2007 in North America]] This is a list of chapters from the manga by author Mizuki Kawashita. The series was first serialized in the Japanese magazine ''Weekly Shōnen Jump from February 2002 to August 2005 then collected and published into nineteen bound volumes by publisher Shueisha. A twenty-six episode anime adaptation and several OVAs were produced by Madhouse and roughly covered the first eight volumes of the manga. The anime aired on Animax and TV Asahi from April 2005 to July 2005. Licensing rights to the series were acquired by Viz Media which first published the series in Germany after partnering with publishing house Tokyopop. The series was later translated in English for a North America release with the first volume seeing shelves in July 2007. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873304-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1371-3 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. "Girl Meets Girl" * 006. * 007. * 008. | OriginalTitle = いちご注意報!! | TranslitTitle = Ichigo Chūihō | LicensedTitle = Strawberry Shortcake Alert!! | Summary = One day while heading to the school's roof to check the view of the city, middle school student Junpei Manaka encounters a mysterious young girl who abruptly runs away scared. Infatuated by the girl's beauty, Junpei doesn't know anything about her aside the notebook she left behind, and that she wears strawberry panties. As an aspiring movie director, he sets out determined to find out who the girl is so he can film her. However, the owner of the notebook - Aya Tojo - looks nothing like the girl he saw on the roof with her big glasses and conservative style. The two become friends after Junpei stumbles upon the novel that she was secretly writing in notebook. Convinced by his friends Komiyama and Okusa that the girl he saw was actually Tsukasa Nishino, one of prettiest and most popular girls in school, he confesses to her only to discover that she isn't the girl with the strawberry panties that he's looking for. Juggling a relationship with Tsukasa while still trying to look for his mystery girl will take all the energy he can muster. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873326-5 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1372-0 | ChapterList = * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. さらに東城|"Tōjō × Tōjō = Sara ni Tōjō"}} * 015. * 016. * 017. | OriginalTitle = 幻の美少女再び!! | TranslitTitle = Maboroshi no Bishōjo Futatabi!! | LicensedTitle = The Reappearance of the Phantom Beauty!! | Summary = With high school entrance exams coming up Junpei is focused on getting into Izumizaka High because of its Film Club, yet his scores say otherwise. He gets help studying from Aya but his relationship with Tsukasa gets in the way of their friendship and the two have a temporary falling out. During the entrance exams Junpei is shocked to find out that Aya is actually the girl who he has been looking for all this time. Convinced that he loves Aya, breaking up with Tsukasa would be the best choice but he can't bring himself to do it. As the end of school season draws closer Aya breaks out of her conservative book-wormish style and instantly becomes popular among the boys. She gets rescued from all the attention by Junpei and the two further their friendship. Junpei finds out he's been waitlisted for Izumizaka while Tsukasa announces that she plans to go a different high school instead, leaving him to wonder where his relationship with the girls will lead to. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873369-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1476-5 | ChapterList = * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. | OriginalTitle = 運命のクランク·イン!? | TranslitTitle = Unmei no Kuranku In!? | LicensedTitle = A Fateful Film Trip | Summary = Over break Junpei is excited after getting news that he's been moved from the waitlist to acceptance at Izumizaka as well as getting a brand new camcorder to start filming. While filming at the park he has a bad encounter with a girl that results in his camera getting destroyed. Again Junpei meets the girl - Satsuki Kitaoji- this time at the first day of classes. Sparks fly but they end up mending their differences and soon become good friends. He also makes a new friend in Sotomura, a classmate obsessed with taking pictures of cute girls, who also helps in restarting the Film Club. Junpei's relationship with Aya strains as the two find themselves in some compromising situations around school. His furthering friendship with Satsuki does not make things easier when she accidentally confesses to him. Tsukasa comes by Izumizaka with the intention of breaking up but can't bring herself to do it. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873412-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1660-8 | ChapterList = * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. "Crying in the Rain" * 034. * 035. * Strawberry 0~1% * Strawberry 2~3% * Strawberry 4~5% | OriginalTitle = キスしてほしい | TranslitTitle = Kisu Shite Hoshii | LicensedTitle = I Just Wanted to Be Kissed | Summary = The Film Club decides to make a movie for the upcoming School Festival and start preparing. Aya and Manaka finish a movie script which casts Satsuki and Komiyama as the leads. Over one of their breaks the Club goes on a trip to the seaside to start filming. The trip proves to be more focused on complicating things for Junpei, Satsuki, and Aya than actual filming. Satsuki takes matters into her own hands and tries to push herself onto Junpei but does not get the results she wanted. Meanwhile, Aya encounters some unexpected emotional troubles and Nishino starts to feel lonely with her birthday coming up soon. Indecisive and unsure of what to do about the girls, Junpei asks his friend Okusa for some advice: choose one and confess to her. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873438-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1661-5 | ChapterList = * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. | OriginalTitle = 思い出の女 | TranslitTitle = Omoide no Onna | LicensedTitle = The Girl From My Memories | Summary = The day of the Cultural Festival arrives and the Film Club's movie becomes a big hit, most in part due to Satsuki's popularity. While the rest of the club attends to the viewers, Junpei spends time with Tsukasa. Wanting to take the lead to be Junpei's girlfriend after hearing about his unexpected close up with Aya, Satsuki takes action. Junpei starts being conscious of her, even more so when he gets a part-time job at a fast-food restaurant and finding out that she works there also. His life takes a couple of unexpected turns with Tsukasa deciding to break up with him and the introduction of another girl into his life, and home - childhood friend Yui Minamito. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873496-5 | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1662-2 | ChapterList = * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * Omake. "Strawberry Ten Slash" | OriginalTitle = 天使再臨 | TranslitTitle = Tenshi Sairin | LicensedTitle = The Angel Returns | Summary = Manaka and the rest of the Film Club spend their last days with Yui before she returns home. With classes restarting Junpei looks forward to more time with Aya and the Film Club. In his way, however, is the new transfer student gets - Amachi - who takes no time in outwardly confessing to Aya after having met her earlier on a fated encounter. Determined not to lose Aya to his advances, Junpei asks her out on a date but a number of events and accidents prevents him from showing up on time. Satsuki, equally determined to break their relationship apart, takes action which backfires and leads to a falling out between her and Junpei. The arrival of Valentine's Day and a mistaken exchange of chocolate gifts restores their friendship. With everything back on track Satsuki takes drastic measures to ensure that she becomes Junpei's one and only. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873518-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1663-9 | ChapterList = * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. "Sweet Little Sister" * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. | Title = Sweet Little Sister | Summary = Aya asks Junpei to go on a date with her over Spring Break. His joy is cut short with the return of Yui at his house and the announcement that she will be staying with them all through her starting high school career, the same all-girl's academy as Tsukasa. The two go and pick up chocolates for White Day where they cross paths with Tsukasa. The identities of the mixed up chocolate from Valentine's Day is revealed causing Junpei to panic. The day of his date with Aya arrives and everything goes well enough. The start of school brings a new challenge to the Film Club as Sotomura introduces a new member, his younger sister - Misuzu, a girl with no tolerance for their antics. Tsukasa helps Junpei escape from her high school after he gets trapped inside when trying to help Yui by returning a notebook for her. Their time together makes Junpei think about Tsukasa even more but with Satsuki's birthday approaching he has to refocus his attention elsewhere. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873537-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2439-9 | ChapterList = * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. | OriginalTitle = 温めあう? | TranslitTitle = Atatameau? | LicensedTitle = Warming One Another Up? | Summary = Junpei's birthday arrives and he receives a gift from Satsuki but turns it down after making the decision that it would be unfair to her if he kept accepting her kindness. Though still unsure of what to do about her, Junpei focuses on the Club's second film after Aya finalizes the script. After meeting Tsukasa and finding out that she works at a cake shop nearby his new work at a cinema, Misuzu and Junpei make the decision that she will be heroine for their new film. The Film Club go out-of-town to Amachi's rural residence to start filming. Junpei and Aya get trapped alone in a shed by a passing storm and spend some time together. Tsukasa becomes more aware of Aya and Junpei getting closer which she starts to bring up with him during the "Test of Courage", a late night activity devised by Sotomura. The Film Club returns home but Junpei has little time to think about the girls or the movie when he receives a letter from Yui asking for help. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873577-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2440-5 | ChapterList = * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. "Birthday Panic" * 080. * Omake | OriginalTitle = 迷える子羊と拾う神 | TranslitTitle = Mayoeru Kohitsuji to Hirou Kami | LicensedTitle = The Wandering Lamb and the Deity who Found It | Summary = A fight between Yui and her father about her living situation ends up with Junpei and Yui running away. The two stay at a hotel for the night where they get a chance to talk. The family makes up afterwards with Yui deciding to live on her own. Junpei and Tsukasa start spending time together, but the famous grandson of the cake shop's owner causes him to doubt his compatibility with her. He meets Aya by chance who cheers him up and makes him feel more drawn to her. Wanting to dismiss any misconceptions between her and the grandson Tsukasa shows Junpei that she still cares for him. Junpei and Satsuki plan to go to a concert together, but he makes the mistake of accepting an invitation from Aya on the same day. To make matters worse, Tsukasa's birthday is on the same day as well. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873597-9 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2441-2 | ChapterList = * 081. Wonderful Tonight * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. | OriginalTitle = 抱いてアンダーワールド | TranslitTitle = Daite Andāwārudo | LicensedTitle = Embrace in the Underworld | Summary = Tsukasa and Junpei break into their old middle school late at night and end up alone in the Nurses office. The start of the School Festival brings trouble for the Film Club. Junpei finds himself in a situation when a young girl - Chinami Hashimoto - runs into him while being chased by a guy. Satsuki and Aya end up getting preoccupied leaving the Club understaffed for handling the movie. Chinami fills in but proves to be more trouble than help in the end. The class heads to Nara for their school trip. Satsuki once again tries to make a move. Aya gets lost in Kyoto prompting Junpei to head out and find her. Tsukasa sees Aya and Junpei together which causes a misunderstanding. In order to clear things up Junpei goes out to see her and they plan a date for the last day of the trip. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873629-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2869-4 | ChapterList = * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. "Sweet Girl Bitter Love" * 096. * 097. * 098. | OriginalTitle = 届く気持ち 届かぬ想い | TranslitTitle = Todoku Kimochi, Todokanu Omoi | LicensedTitle = The Feelings that Reached Him, and the Thoughts that Didn't | Summary = To raise funds for an old movie theater, the boys dress up as Santas and hold a bake sale. But when the girls dress up as Santa's helpers, they really take the cake! And it looks like the gang will be down by one after Satsuki tells her friends that her parents are separating. Though this would remove one complication from his would-be love life, Junpei joins everyone else bidding Satsuki a tearful farewell. Later on, while double-dating at an amusement park, Junpei and Tsukasa inadvertenly take their relationship to new heights. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873650-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. "Smile For Me" * 104. * 105. * 106. "Under The Moonlight" * 107. * "Strawberry 6~7%" | OriginalTitle = 妄想少女 | TranslitTitle = Mōsō Shōjo | LicensedTitle = The Over-imaginative Girl | Summary = One boy's quest for a goddess in strawberry print panties. A juicy romantic comedy about life, liberty and the pursuit of strawberry print panties. Strawberry panties inspire Junpei to pursue a new role as a master of disguise! }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873669-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 6,2010— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. "Sleepless Night" * 112. * 113. "Distant Voices" * 114. * 115. * 116. * "Strawberry 8~9%" | OriginalTitle = あの娘のスキャンダル | TranslitTitle = Ano Ko no Sukyandaru | LicensedTitle = The Girl's Scandal | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873695-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 5,2010 — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. "First Day" * 124. "Second Night" * 125. "Midnight" * "Strawberry 10~11" * Character Profiles | OriginalTitle = 初めての...!? | TranslitTitle = Hajimete no...!? | LicensedTitle = Our First...!? | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873793-5 | LicensedRelDate = January/February 2011 — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * "Strawberry 12~13%" | OriginalTitle = 両手に花でSOS | TranslitTitle = Ryōte ni Hana de SOS | LicensedTitle = SOS with a Flower on Each Hand | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873818-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 135. "Scene 122" * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. "Eat!" * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. | OriginalTitle = KISS 大人味 | TranslitTitle = Kiss Otona Aji | LicensedTitle = Adult-Flavored Kiss | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873843-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. "Love Drive" * "Strawberry 14~15%" | OriginalTitle = 甘えていいよ... | TranslitTitle = Amaete Ii yo... | LicensedTitle = You Can Take Advantage of Me... | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873863-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. "Motivation!" * 159. * 160. * 161. | OriginalTitle = ふたりきり | TranslitTitle = Futarikiri | LicensedTitle = Just the Two of Us | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873884-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. * Extra. * "Strawberry 16~17%" * "Strawberry 18~19%" * Author's Notes | OriginalTitle = 選んだ未来 | TranslitTitle = Eranda Shinario | LicensedTitle = The Future We Choose | Summary = }} Notes and references External links * [http://comics-news.shueisha.co.jp/common/ichigo/ Shueisha's Ichigo 100% website] Strawberry 100%